transcendancefandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner M04
Prisoner M04 is a character and the main antagonist in Transcendance. He is a playable character during the game's first two stages. Biograpghy Prisoner M04 was born James Tate Elliot, in Champaign, Illionois. After a fight with his mother, he moved out of his parents' house and lived on the street for several years, quickly becoming involved in gang crime. He was largely only invloved in petty crimes committed for other criminals. His employer was known as Thane, a suspected alias of the known Mafia figure Thomas Andesino. After he was arrested and imprisoned, he gained an obsession with the occult, black magic and necromancy. This obsession inspired his successful escape attempt, which led to the events of the Excess Island State of Terror. Appearances The Robbery M04's first appearance is during the first chapter, The Robbery. He is controlled by the player during this level. M04 is called by Thane and told to find a pistol in the bushes besides the AM/PM service station and then rob the cashier. After finding the gun and sticking up the service station, M04 recieves a randomized amound of money (anywhere from $25 to $550) and tells himself to return to Thane, who is waiting in a vacant lot two blocks away. On the way there, he is intercepted by police and arrested. The Escape In the Escape, the player also controls M04. M04 strangles one of his cellmates and kills two guards while he is being moved to Isolation. He then climbs onto the roof and fights off several guards with a pistol before swimming to the "mainland" and going into hiding. The Chase In this chapter, M04 is being chased by GSG 9 troops through Lower Excess. The player assumes control of a GSG 9 soldier and must chase M04 across the insland until M04 vanishes and the unit is ambushed by Terrorists. After the ambush, the GSG 9 unit is tasked with finding an interrogating a Terrorist officer who survived the shooting. The player assumes control during the interrogation and may conduct the questions in any way he sees fit, but the questioning always ends in the officer being thrown down the stairs and shot. The Melding In the game's final chapter, the player must battle through a large number of zombified Terrorist Elites before witnessing M04 open a Transcendance portal and begin the Melding process, after which he would be beamed through an alternate universe and back into ours. This process would take milliseconds for a human in our reality, but several hundred years for M04, during which time he would gain immortality and become a demigod. The player takes the role of a GSG 9 soldier who witnesses and then interrupts the Melding prcess and defeats M04 and his undead warriors in an explosive battle before executing M04 while he is vulnerable after draining his powers trying to stop you. The Robbery.jpg|M04 robs the AM/PM service station, pocketing 313 dollars. M04 - Cell.jpg|M04 mopes in his cell. 2012-04-20 00018.jpg|M04 brutally strangles his cellmate before being moved to Isolation. The Escape.jpg|M04 shooting at a prison guard near the end of his escape attempt. Plaza Battle.jpg|M04 is chased through Lower Excess Plaza and leads GSG 9 into a Terrorist ambush. Transcendance.jpg|A GSG 9 operator watches on in terror as M04 begins the melding process. Category:Characters Category:Terrorists